For many years, industry has developed sealing materials and structural materials that can be located between surfaces of members for limiting exposure of those surfaces to ambient environments and/or for assisting in connecting the surfaces together. Such materials, however, suffer from drawbacks such as slippage during handing or otherwise which may weaken the joint. For example, during the forming of the joint or installation of the structural member, the substrates of typical joints may shift so as to weaken the joint due to slippage therebetween. Since the material used in these prior device comprise the sealing material itself, it is common that at least one of substrates move (e.g., creep) relative to one another along the joint during handling of the joint. Also, it is common that prior sealing devices also undergo deformation causing the sealing material to expel from the joint causing weakened portions of the joint, which may be increased at elevated temperatures. As one example, lap joints have been assembled using fasteners such as rivets and sealants are tested for “slip-load” (e.g., shift force), which is defined as the amount of force it takes to move (e.g., shift or slip) the joint assembly before the mechanical properties of the rivet are realized. “Slip” typically may be caused from an inherent gap (e.g., play) between the hole through the substrate(s) and the slightly undersized rivet pin. Higher slip load values are desired to the increase in structural rigidity of the joint. As another example, expansion/contraction characteristics of the materials during exposure to temperature variances can limit the ability of the materials to seal and/or can degrade materials. As another example, such materials can limit that ability of members to be attached to each other or have a limited ability to enhance the attachment of members to each other. Thus, the present invention provides a sealant material that acts as a seal, a mechanical lock, a structural adhesive material, or any combination thereof or the like wherein the material at least assists in overcoming one of the aforementioned drawbacks or other drawbacks